Dethmaid
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: After coming back from the dead Charles decides to hire a maid for the band, but what will this new maid bring with her. What will happen when she leaves? Much better than the summary. Please read & review.


The members of the world famous band Dethklok sat in their living room talking about stupid things like they always did in their free time. It had been over a week since their manager Charles had "come back from the dead" and, now that they didn't have any responsibilities, the band members were living it up again and causing more chaos than ever. In the short time that Charles had been back in charge Murderface had been arrested for punching a homeless man when he asked him for money, Pickles had almost overdosed, and Nathan had tapped out the last of their money buying wolves as security dogs and things were only getting worse. As the living room doors shot open all five members looked over to see their manager walk in looking none too happy.

"Guys I'm afraid I have to put you on house arrest until I can get our financial situation sorted out." He said looking down at the papers in his hands. He barely heard the mumbled and shouted complaints of the band and held up a hand to silence them before he continued.

"Also, to make sure you don't do anything stupid while you're under house arrest, I'm going to hire a maid to keep an eye on you all." Charles said. He had already known that at least one of them would complain about this idea before Murderface jumped up from his seat.

"You're telling us we're gonna have a babysitter? That's bullshit man!" He yelled and the others joined in.

"I understand you don't like the idea, but until I get things under control again I need you all to stay out of trouble. Now I want you all to look through these files and pick out the ones you like." Charles said handing them the stack of papers he was holding. As the band began looking through the files Charles returned to his office and began working on their financial stuff again. In the living room the five members of Dethklok shuffled through the stack of papers picking out all the ones they thought were hot. It didn't take them long to finish going through the stack and they took the ones they had picked out to Charles in his office. They stood in front of his desk as he looked through the ones they had picked, but unlike them he was actually reading them. The stack of papers got steadily smaller as Charles threw the ones he didn't approve of in the trash. Finally there were only five papers left on his desk and he turned them around for the band to see.

"Pick one." He said as they stared at the papers. After staring at them for a minute Nathan looked up.

"They're all pretty hot." He said as the others joined in. Sighing Charles took off his glasses and rubbed his fingers against his temples.

"Guys you can't just base your decisions on looks; you have to read their qualifications too." He said looking up to see them staring at him blankly.

"Fine, I'll bring them all in for an interview, but I expect all of you to be there too." He said putting the papers back into a neat little stack. The next day the five ladies were there for their interviews and the band was sitting in Charles' office. Each lady came in and did their interview, but by the time they were all done Charles was feeling more annoyed than ever. Not one of them had been good enough to be the bands maid. Turning his chair around to look out the window he took his glasses off and leaned forward with his face in his hand.

"Eh, we don't need a maid anyways; we're grown men. Why do we need s woman telling us what to do?" Murderface said behind him.

"Don't we have enough employees already? I mean it would be great to have a chick around here, but then everything would be all pink and shit." Pickles said amazingly sober.

"I thinks it'd be nice to have a girl here; it'd be likes we hads a sister." Toki said cheerfully. Right then they heard the door creak open and all five of them turned to see someone walk in. Charles only heard them go silent and turned his chair around to see what was going on, but when he put his glasses back on he saw why they were silent. Standing just inside the door was a girl with pure white hair and bright teal eyes; she was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here for the interview. The agency forgot to send my papers to you." She said softly. As if they were all mentally connected Nathan and his fellow band members all turned to Charles who sat dumbfounded behind his desk.

"Hire her!" They all said at the same time. Shaking his head slightly to clear it Charles looked up at everyone and stood up.

"I told you all; you can't make your decisions based on looks." He said. Grumbling under their breaths the five of them sat down and waited for Charles to speak.

"Please take a seat miss." He said gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. Smiling she crossed the room and sat down as he did the same.

"So, what qualifications do you have exactly?" He asked. Opening the messenger bag she had on her side the girl handed him her file and let him read over it. When he was finished he put the file down on his desk and looked up at her pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"This is very impressive Miss Bishop." He said with a very slight smile. Smiling across the desk at him she gave a slight nod of gratitude.

"Thank you, but please just call me Eli." She said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Even with her pale skin her hair and eyes didn't clash and make her look ghostly; in fact it made it seem like she was glowing a little bit. Smiling a bit more noticeably Charles stood up behind his desk and held out his hand.

"Well then, welcome to Dethklok Eli." He said as she stood up and shook his hand. Behind her the band members whooped and cheered clearly happy to have her as their maid. As she shook Charles' hand he felt his skin heat up even though her skin was fairly cold and wondered if there was more to her than it seemed. Leaving the office they all helped give her a full tour of Mordhaus before showing her to her room. Eli wasn't like any girl they had ever seen before and the more they were around her the more amazing she became. When her eyes even so much as drifted over them they could feel an icy little shiver run up each of their spines. That night at dinner Eli ate in silence while everyone else just sat and watched her; well all except Charles who thought it better not to draw attention to himself. Even the Klokateers stared at her when she walked down the halls, but she ignored them and went on with her work. It turned out that a maid was just what the band needed too. She made sure to spend an equal amount of time with each member practicing guitar with Skwisgarr, watching TV with Murderface and Pickles, singing with Nathan, and teaching Toki how to cook. Her favorite time though was right before bed when she sat next to Toki on his bed and read him stories. Toki was definitely the easiest of the band members for her to get along with, but sometimes he asked too many questions and got on her nerves a little. One night she sat in his room reading him a scary story when she read a part in the story about the main character's boyfriend dying. Looking up he gave her a sad face causing her to ask the worst possible question.

"What is it Toki?" She asked.

"Does you haves someone you cares about likes that Eli?" He replied. Shaking her head she tried to lie hoping he wouldn't be able to tell.

"Liar! I knows you likes Charles!" He yelled with a grin which faded when Eli smacked her hand over his mouth.

"Toki, don't ever tell anyone that. If he found out he'd fire me for sure and I don't want to get fired. Do you want me to get fired?" She said sharply. Realizing that if she was fired she would have to leave Toki shook his head violently and she let go of his mouth. Sighing with relief Eli smiled and said goodnight before heading to her own room. The next few days she had trouble being around Charles and it took all of her effort to talk to Toki after the outburst. None of the others even noticed that anything was wrong until Eli decided she couldn't take it anymore. One night at dinner everyone was talking as pre usual when she stood up and cleared her throat getting their attention.

"I know I've been here for a while and we've all become close, but I'm afraid I have some bad news." She said calmly, but as she looked around at their confused expressions she could feel tears brimming in her eyes. She had grown attached to all of them loving the way they would bicker over the stupidest things and joking together. Swallowing the lump in her throat she sighed before continuing.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning to go back to my home." She said fighting the pain she felt inside.

"What? No way!" Murderface yelled in disbelief.

"You can'ts leaves!" Toki cried.

"What are we supposed to do if you leave?" Pickles yelled. In an instant the dining room erupted in a jumbled mess of shouts and, in Toki's case, crying. Standing at her seat Eli looked down at the table and only Charles noticed her start to shake as it became too much for her and she began to cry. Suddenly she looked up and slammed her fist into the table causing everyone to jump and go silent.

"Look guys I know you've all loved having me around and I've loved being here with you all, but I just can't do this anymore, okay? I just…I can't take it anymore. I just can't." She said as she slumped forward and tears began falling from her eyes onto her hands.

"Is it somethings we dids? Dids we do somethings wrong?" Toki cried and it was like an arrow had just been shot into Eli's heart. Looking up at him in shock she rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug as tears streamed down their faces.

"No Toki. None of you did anything wrong, and even if you had I could never stay mad at you guys. You're all my friends, but eventually all friends have to go their separate ways." Eli said trying to control her sobs. The entire scene in the dining room didn't fit in their home at all, but at the time none of them cared. They didn't want Eli to leave and she honestly didn't want to go, but the pain of being so close to someone she cared about yet so far from him was too much for her to handle. The next morning Nathan and the others stood at the door with Eli and said their goodbyes, and as she turned to leave she couldn't help but wish Charles had come to see her off as well. Sighing she left Mordhaus and headed back to her own home. The only problem was that she had no home now; Mordhaus had been the only home she had since her father had kicked her out and now it was gone. Back on the ground she began walking around the streets and finally sat down on a bench to think. She sat there for a few hours before going to a nearby park and finding a place to sleep which sadly meant the park bathroom. That night she cried herself to sleep thinking of how the band must have been taking her leaving. At the same time Toki lay in bed tossing and turning with the doll Eli had made him clutched to his chest. Finally after an hour of tossing back and forth he shot up in bed with a loud scream that made his band mates bolt to his room since none of them had been able to go to sleep.

"I can't sleeps withouts a story." Toki cried when they asked him what was wrong. They all knew what he really meant since none of them could sleep without Eli there. More than a month passed and an eerie shadow had settled over Mordhaus. Everyone had become quiet and bleak since Eli had left and finally Toki told everyone why she had left. When Nathan and the others found out they decided they had to do something and marched to Charles' office. Throwing the doors open they walked up to the desk and waited for him to look up. When they finally got his attention Nathan slammed his hands down on the desk.

"We have to go find Eli." He said as Charles looked up at him.

"Nathan, Eli left because she wanted to." Charles said with a sigh. Slamming his fist down on the desk again Nathan pointed at him with his other hand.

"No, she left because she liked you and knew that if she ever told you she'd get fired! That's why she left!" He yelled. Charles sat there for a minute with a look of shock plastered on his face. After the shock passed he stood up and called for a Klokateer.

"Get a group of Klokateers together and go find Eli." He said before the Klokateer left the room to do as he had been told. With that Nathan and the others went back to their rooms and waited to hear back from the Klokateers. The third day the Klokateers were searching when one of them spotted a tuft of white up in a tree near the park. It was a good thing they got over to the tree quickly because as soon as they were close to it the white thing fell out of the tree and one of the Klokateers managed to catch it before it hit the ground. After confirming that it was Eli they headed back to Mordhaus. For a week everyone took care of her nursing her back to health hoping she would wake up. On the sixth day she finally woke up and looked around to see Nathan and Skwisgarr passed out in chairs, Murderface standing by the door mumbling to himself, Pickles slumped in a chair sipping a beer, and Toki sitting on the floor whispering. Smiling at everyone Eli thought she was dreaming, but realized it was all real when Toki saw her looking around and ran over tackling her in a hug.

"She's awakes! Guys she's awakes!" He shouted happily. At the sound of their band mates excited cries the others stopped what they were doing and walked over to my bed.

"How did I get back here?" She asked as they all smiled at her. Right when Pickles was about to answer they heard someone run up to the door and all turned around to see who it was. Looking past them Eli saw Charles standing at the door, but he didn't look like himself. His hair hung down in his face and his tie and shirt were disheveled. Giving a slight nod he gestured for the band to leave and closed the door behind them. When they were gone he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. We sat there in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Eli finally got up the nerve to speak.

"So, how did I get back here?" She asked trying to look anywhere but at him.

"I sent the Klokateers out to find you." Charles said keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" She asked looking over at him for a second.

"After you left everyone became so sad and quiet and... Eli, I know why you left." Charles said looking over at her. Eli couldn't believe what she was hearing; why would he send the Klokateers to find her after being told that. At that exact moment Charles leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers and Eli was certain she had died. Pulling away for air he smiled down at her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Please don't leave us again; don't leave me again." He said softly. Smiling up at him she put a soft hand on his cheek and propped herself up on her elbow.

"I won't." She whispered before kissing him gently. At the door they heard the band members erupt into a cheering fit and they exchanged a quick glance before laughing. So, Dethklok now had a permanent maid and their manager had a wife. It didn't take long for Eli to admit that they weren't just her friends anymore; they were her new family.


End file.
